1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a utility table, and more particularly, to a portable folding utility table having a single center support assembly.
2. Technical Background
Portable folding utility tables are indispensable for groups or organizations that have limited floor space usable for multiple purposes. For example, foldable utility tables can be placed in a pre-determined configuration to meet the space requirements of a school gymnasium, a church multi-purpose room, or a hotel conference meeting room. Afterward, the tables can be neatly stored away and the room used for a different purpose. Thus, portable folding utility tables allow a group or organization to maximize the efficiency and utility of a particular space.
Foldable utility tables can also provide an immediate temporary work space in a garage, tool shed, and the like. The portability and foldability of these utility tables allows a user to conveniently set up, take down, and store the table whenever and wherever the user chooses.
A major drawback with many portable folding utility tables of the prior art is their inherent size and bulkiness. Many such utility tables require two people to collapse and store the table after use. Moreover, some prior art portable folding utility tables are heavy enough to cause injury if dropped or mishandled. These unwieldy tables are usually made from hardwood, particle board, or similarly heavy materials. In an attempt to overcome this bulkiness problem, some prior art portable utility tables are formed of lighter-weight materials. However, many of these utility tables generally lack the sturdiness of the heavier-weight prior art utility tables.
Another disadvantage in many prior art utility tables is the means used for attaching the table legs or two or more support pedestals to the underside of the table. As will be appreciated, prior art table legs are typically attached to the table top using threaded screws or bolts that are drilled into the underside of the table top. This means of attachment may compromise the integrity of the table top thereby making it weaker at the point of attachment between the table legs and the table top. Other attachment mechanisms may include a form of bonding the support legs as support pedestals directly against the surface of the table top. Often, however, this means of attachment by bonding weakens the structural integrity of the table top. Thus, when the support legs fail, the table top material may pull away at the point of the bonded attachment making the table costly, if not impossible to repair.
In an attempt to overcome the foregoing disadvantages, prior art utility tables were developed by those skilled in the art that are equipped with complex or heavy-duty attachment mechanisms to secure the support legs or support pedestals to the table top. These types of attachment mechanisms, however, are normally heavier, more costly, more difficult to install, and typically require additional time to manufacture.
The previously stated disadvantages are compounded by the fact that prior art utility tables incorporate a separate and distinct attachment mechanism for attaching each support leg or pedestal to the table top. Most existing portable folding utility tables have two sets of legs or support pedestal supports, one at each end of the table. Each of these supports is typically attached to the underside of the table top at two places. Correspondingly, many of these tables have four separate points of attachment, each with a separate attachment mechanism. One particular problem with utility tables having separate and distinct attachment mechanisms is that they are generally susceptible to bowing in the center of the table under stress. This is especially true with larger banquet-style tables.
Yet another drawback with many prior art utility tables is that the hard materials used to maintain a sufficient rigidity and sturdiness of the table top often have sharp edges which may be uncomfortable for the user to lean against or rest their arms upon. Further, these materials are also susceptible to damage from the elements of nature.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that it would be an advancement in the art to provide a portable folding utility table that is durable enough to withstand the increased wear and tear that portable utility tables are subjected to over long periods of time and sturdy enough to support varying sized loads that will be place on the table, while at the same time being light-weight enough to be easily set up and taken down.
It would be another advancement in the art to provide a portable folding utility table having a leg or support pedestal attachment mechanism that doesn't involve a complex design, heavy-duty attachment hardware, or need to be screwed, bolted, or bonded to the under side of the table top. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a portable folding utility table that minimizes the points of attachment to the table top and facilitates attachment mechanisms that interrelate with each other to support the table top above a surface.
Finally, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a portable folding utility table that provides a working surface that is comfortable to work at and that is capable of withstanding the elements of nature.
Such a portable folding utility table is disclosed and claimed herein.